Birthday Adventure
by Lysythe
Summary: Unfinished as of yet.If you wish,please review from chapter you were left at.p.s. Ignore the format.The uploading software's going haywire again.Oh yeah...F*CK OFF IB & ZARIUS!F*CK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Page 1

I will admit the fact that I got this idea from DragonShadow. I will not confuse you by starting off on chapter 2. *** Saturday morning, in the year 2003. It is the girls' birthday, and they're not up yet. They are getting a surprise party this year, and everyone has been pretending to forget it. The girls act suspicious this time of year, and eavesdrop every chance they get. Luckily, the surprise party planners talk in a secret code when they discuss the party. The Professor was on the phone with Miss Keane. Upstairs, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles listened to the Professor. "Sop-o-wop-hop-e-nop-i-sop-top-hop-e-cop-a-kop-e-a-rop-rop-i-vop-i-nop- gop?" asked the Professor. "O-nop-e-pop-mop-e-xop-a-cop-top-lop-yop," replied Miss Keane. Blossom furrowed her brow. "I think I know what ______ is saying," she whispered to her sisters.  
  
Choose: Professor Page 2 Miss Keane Page 3 


	2. Page 2

"I think he's saying 'So, when is the cake arriving?" Blossom whispered. "Oooooh, delicious," murmured Bubbles gleefully. "I say one of us will haveta trail him if he leaves," whispered Buttercup. "I think I'll stick around, so one of you will have to do it," muttered Blossom. "I'll just choose one of you." She looked at her sisters. "I choose."  
  
Buttercup Page 4 Bubbles Page 5 


	3. Page 3

"I think she's saying 'One p.m. exactly'," whispered Blossom. "Maybe that's the time of the party," suggested Buttercup. "Shh," whispered Bubbles, putting a mitt to her lips. "Top-hop-e-pop-a-rop-top-yop-wop-i-lop-lop-sop-top-a-rop-top-a-top-top-hop- rop-e-e-pop-mop," said the Professor. "He said 'the party will start at three p.m.'," whispered Blossom. "Then what's happening at one p.m.?" wondered Bubbles quietly. "Maybe they'll decorate then," offered Buttercup. "Or maybe it's when they'll start making the snacks," tried Blossom. Bubbles wasn't sure who was more correct. Was it her wiser but vain sister Blossom, or her tougher and bullying sister Buttercup?  
  
Blossom Page 6 Buttercup Page 7 


	4. Page 4

".Buttercup!" Blossom finished. Bubbles looked disappointed, but cheered up at the thought of getting a taste of the snacks through lightning-fast speed. *Click!* They heard their 'father' put down the phone. Using their X- ray vision, they saw him getting out his coat. "Quick! Buttercup, follow him!" hissed Blossom. Buttercup sped off, hot on the trail of the Professor. Her sisters snuck off to his room to X- ray it for their presents.  
  
Follow the Prof Page 8 X-ray for prezzies Page 9 


	5. Page 5

".Bubbles!" Blossom finished. Buttercup glowered visibly, the smoke practically coming out of her 'ears'. "Now Buttercup," Blossom admonished her sister, oblivious to her raging fiery eyes. "Don't you dare hurt Bubbles just because I decided that she should follow Professor."  
  
"Buttercup silently weighed her options. Prank Blossom later, or be a good sport and congratulate her sister?  
  
Prank Blossom Page 8 Congratulate Bubbles Page 9 


	6. Page 6

Perhaps it's Blossom, thought poor misguided Bubbles perplexedly. Back in their room, they debated on what to do next. "I say we check out Miss K's kitchen f'r goodies," muttered Buttercup. "I say we check out our friends' homes, to see what they're doin' for our party," giggled Bubbles. "I say we do both of those, 'cept I can't think of anything for me to do," complained Blossom. "Check out the Mayor's Office!" "Find out what our prezzies are!" Blossom thought hard. Which would be more to her advantage? The Mayor's Office was one place, but it was quite likely that the Mayor would forget and have to be reminded by Ms. Bellum what the occasion was. On the other hand, she would have to scout the entire city to find out what people were giving them, and that might take hours.  
  
Check the Office Page 12 Find the presents Page 13 


	7. Page 7

Maybe it's Buttercup, thought Bubbles. They were debating whom to spy on next on the roof where they couldn't be hurt. "Let's try Mojo's pad," suggested Buttercup gruffly. "Nah, let's check out Princess' place. I'd sure liketa see what she's cookin' up fer us this year," offered Blossom resolutely. "How about Him's place? He's prob'ly thinking up some lame-o plan," snickered Bubbles. "We've only got time for one place," decided Blossom.  
  
Mojo Page 14 Princess Page 15 Him Page 16 


	8. Page 8

Buttercup twirled quickly and continuously to keep herself invisible, a trick she learned from Flash Comics (hehehe (: ). The professor was heading towards the sweet emporium. Yowza! Thought Buttercup as she whisked herself inside. Those are some serious sweets. This party is going to be great! She was quite right to think this, because the size of the Wonka Gobstoppers the Professor was purchasing were 65 cm in diameter. Now he headed in the direction of the toy store. She was there in a flash. As the Professor walked inside, she saw him look undecidedly three aisles. The doll section, the stuffed toys section, or the boys' toys section? Which would he choose?  
  
Dolls Page 17 Stuffed toys Page 18 Boys' toys Page 19 


End file.
